when sasuke relizes he loves sakura
by narutoluver33
Summary: sasuke comes back to konaha to tell Sakura e loves her but finds out that she is going out with naruto instead! what will happen! will the world end? who knows read the story. i can garentee you won't find out. well maybe.. or maybe not! just read it!


"Well I am finally back to Konaha

1"Well I am finally back to Konaha. Maybe I can surprise Sakura with the news!"

Sasuke was finally back. He had discovered how evil Orochimaru was and decided to come back to Konaha. He also had surprising news for Sakura. While he was with Orochimaru he realized that he never wanted to end up like a 30 year old Michael Jackson impersonator that was obsessed with snakes and never had a girl friend. but most of all he didn't want to die alone.

He thought about how Sakura had cared so much about him. And right there in that dark deep cave he realized he loved her. So he went to the village that the leaves loved to hide. He stood at the gate of it. Then he saw her. Sakura was walking with Naruto. They were both laughing uncontrollably. "Hey Sakura! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. They both did a double take looked at him. The expression on both of their faces. Sasuke knew that expression. He had had that same expression on his face a few years ago when he saw Iruka and Kakashi kissing. It was the "what the crap!" expression. Right then both Naruto and Sakura yelled sasuke! And came running up to him. They jumped on him and gave him a big bear hug. They both started babbling random things at the same time. Things like "when did you-where did you-how come-I can't believe your-I think left the stove on oh crap but who cares cause its you!" "Hey after you little kids are done with your seizure maybe we can talk." Sasuke said this cooly. Then Sakura's expression dropped from "what the crap!" to "I am gonna kill you." she pulled back and with her new found Tsunade power and she punched the heck out of him. Naruto had to hold her back cause he knew those punches from when he tried to cop a feel. These weren't the punches from him trying to do that though, the were from when he tried to explain to Sakura that she was flat anyway so it didn't really even matter. Oh yes he knew these punches. They could kill him. "What did I do?!" "Sasuke you think you can just waltz back in here after you left us for like two years! Well let me tell you something that's not how it works!" "Hey calm down Sakura. The important thing is that I am back now. And I have something to tell you." she dropped her fist that was already pulled back and ready to punch. "What is it?" "Well from a series of events that the narrator already told the audience (ps. Thanks for ruining my big reveal ) I have found that I love you. Yes thats right I love you Sakura Haruno. And I always will!" "Oh that was your big reveal. Hehe well sasuke I don't know how to break this to you but um, wow this is so unexpected, I am kind of sort of going out with Naruto."Sakura said this very uncomfortably "Oh heck no!" "Yah well you were gone along time he was really the only team mate I had to like. I mean who else was I supposed to like Sai!" Haha both Naruto and Sakura cracked up at this. " yah I mean have you seen the guy? He has this shirt that doesn't even cover up his stomach. It's like this mid waist cut or whatever. He looks like a fag or a trans sexual or something." Chuckled Naruto. "Oh no i got it he is a cross dresser!" Yelled Sakura. "Oh yeah you beat me to it!" then again Naruto and Sakura started laughing uncontrollably. "Well I just don't understand. You seemed to have loved me all those years. I mean weren't you looking for me all this time. Weren't you looking for me out of love?" "Hahaha here that Naruto! He thinks we were looking for him. Haha good one Sasuke! Even after all these years of spending every moment with a pedofile you still got it!"

"I mean it!" screamed Sasuke. "Oh you were being serious? Oh wow. Well we kind of stopped looking after the big saga where all the guys went looking and- well why doesn't Naruto explain it I mean he went on the mission. "Well yah after you told me all bets were of on the whole "best friend" thing I kind of just was like yah whatever man if that's the way you want it. You know if that's the way you fell man, you know its cool, it's cool." "Hahahahahahahahah oh my gosh! Hahaha ah this is hilarious!" Sakura was on the floor rolling around and laughing. "I mean who wrote this episode! It is so stupid! Haha i am sry i can't do this any more this is too Hilarious. Come on lets go gets some ramen!" they all agreed to go get some ramen and catch up on things. "Hey Sakura you could always ditch Naruto and be my boy friend." "Shut up emo boy!"


End file.
